Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As information technology has advanced, the market of display devices as mediums for connecting users with information has grown. In line with this, the use of flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices, and plasma display panels (PDPs) has increased. Among them, LCDs, capable of implementing high resolution and both reductions and increases in size, have been widely used.
An LCD typically includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal panel typically includes a transistor substrate in which thin film transistors (TFTs), storage capacitors, and pixel electrodes are formed, a color filter substrate in which color filters and a black matrix are formed, and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
The liquid crystal panel, displaying an image, is typically operated by a gate driver supplying a gate signal, a data driver supplying a data signal, and a power supply unit supplying a common voltage, or the like. In the liquid crystal layer, liquid crystal moves to correspond to an electric field generated between a pixel voltage and a common voltage.
In the LCD, a load may be determined according to patterns displayed on the liquid crystal panel, and power consumption varies depending on the load. For example, when the LCD displays a maximum (“max”) pattern in which an image fully transitions during one frame, the data driver may consume power twice to thrice as much as that of a case in which a normal pattern is displayed.
In addition to increasing the power consumption, such a max pattern displayed on the liquid crystal panel may cause heat generation and degradation of other characteristics of the device. Thus, a scheme for solving the problems arising when a max pattern is generated is proposed.
The proposed scheme may advantageously reduce power consumption by changing a driving algorithm, but has the tendency of causing a voltage drop in an input terminal of the power supply unit when power is turned on in a state in which the max pattern is applied. In addition, when the voltage drop increases, an under-voltage lock-out (UVLO) of the power supply unit may occur, making the device inoperative. Due to such various problems, the proposed scheme may be improved.